


Maskenball

by CornChrunchie, Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episodenbezug "Die chinesische Prinzessin", Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Boerne sagte eine Zeit lang nichts und Thiel überkam leichte Angst, ob er grade wirklich das Richtige tat, als Boerne lächelte, ganz schüchtern, fast ein wenig ängstlich und fragte:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Und. Wie ist der so?"</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Thiel lachte leise auf. Auf Boernes Neugier war eben doch Verlass.<em></em></em></p><p> </p><p>Post-EP zu "Die chinesische Prinzessin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maskenball

**Author's Note:**

> Oooookay Leute, darf ich vorstellen? Das erste gemeinsame Baby von Tjej und CornChrunchie :-)
> 
> In einer Nacht äußerst fruchtbaren Austausches über die Tatort-Folge "Die chinesische Prinzessin" entstanden, sind wir nun seit gestern stolze und glückliche Eltern dieses kleinen Werkes!
> 
> Episodenbezug steht ja oben schon, nech. Aus dramaturgischen Gründen wurde am Original selbstredend ordentlich herummanipuliert, is klar!
> 
> Warnung: Hm, Boerne wohl etwas OOC, an Kitsch fehlt es auch nicht, würd ich mal behaupten. Viel Denken, wenig Aktion, trotz Thiels POV. Kein Sex :-). 
> 
> Eins noch:
> 
> Ich will hier nochmal die Gelegenheit nutzen, CornChrunchie ganz offiziell für ihren Beitrag zu dieser Geschichte zu danken, fürs Kopf-Zurechtrücken und Aufbauen, wenn ich wieder mal diese Scheiß Zweifel hatte, für ihren grenzenlosen Optimismus und ihre ansteckende Lebensfreude! Und dass sie dieser Geschichte Worte gegeben hat, wenn mir sie gefehlt haben!  
> Es war mir eine Ehre, mit dir zusammen zu analysieren, interpretieren, besprechen, träumen, schreiben!
> 
> Und jetzt halt ich die Klappe und lass euch lesen. 
> 
> Viel Freude!

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Thiel ließ sich laut seufzend auf sein Sofa und seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne fallen. Halb sitzend, halb liegend auf dem Sitzmöbel positioniert, schloss er die Augen und rieb sich mit den Händen ein paar Mal fest über sein Gesicht, bevor er seine Arme der Schwerkraft überließ und so im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes alle Viere von sich streckte.

 

Entspannen. Abschalten. Hinter sich lassen.

 

Das würde jeder normale Mensch in seiner Situation jetzt tun. Es wäre mehr als nötig und mehr als verdient, nach all dem, was passiert war. Einfach mal nichts zu tun, nur dazusitzen, ein paar Minuten, ein paar Stunden, eine Ewigkeit. An nichts zu denken.

Das Vergangene ruhen zu lassen und im Hier und Jetzt zu verharren.

 

Thiels Körper schrie auch geradezu danach. Das war alles viel zu viel gewesen in den letzten Stunden und Tagen. Viel zu viel Adrenalin. Viel zu viele Sorgen. Viel zu viele Kämpfe an viel zu vielen Fronten.

Er hatte gegen Verschwörungen und Verstrickungen kämpfen müssen, gegen all die Zweifler, die Boerne als Täter nicht hatten ausschließen wollen, gegen Boernes Gedächtnislücken. Er hatte sich mit aller Kraft dafür eingesetzt, Boernes Unschuld zu beweisen und den wahren Täter zu finden.

 

Und er hatte es geschafft. Hatte nach einer Auf- und Abfahrt aus Fortschritten und Rückschlägen am Ende endlich den Sieg eingefahren. Alle Zweifler überzeugt, alle Gedächtnislücken aufgefüllt, Boerne aus diesem Albtraum herausgeholt und den Täter hinter Gitter gebracht.

 

Könnte er sich doch nur aus seinem eigenen Albtraum ebenfalls retten.

 

Für Thiel war das mehr gewesen als ein Fall, in den zufällig irgendein Kollege verwickelt gewesen war und der jetzt gelöst war. Weil er in diesem Fall nicht nur der Kommissar, sondern auch auf eine Weise Betroffener war.

Er hatte in dieser Zeit nicht nur gegen Widerstände von außen, sondern auch - oder vor allem - gegen sich selbst, gegen seine eigenen Gefühle, ankämpfen müssen. Und er war noch immer nicht fertig damit. Ganz im Gegenteil. Jetzt, wo alles andere ausgestanden war, würden diese Kämpfe seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, seine ganze Energie fordern.

 

Er kannte das. Er war schon einmal an dem Punkt gewesen. Ganz am Anfang, als er gemerkt hatte, dass da etwas mit ihm passierte, wenn er Boerne sah. Und dieses Kribbeln zum ersten Mal mit Boerne in Zusammenhang gebracht hatte. Und das Gefühl der Leere, wenn er abends allein war. Als es zum ersten Mal gepikst hatte, als Boerne eine Verabredung zugunsten eines Treffens mit Seinesgleichen abgesagt hatte. Als er zum ersten Mal weiche Fingerspitzen und geschickte Berührungen unter den Gummihandschuhen sah, während er Boerne beim Erklären der Obduktionsergebnisse zuhörte. Als er zum ersten Mal dachte, dass der andere ganz schön schöne Augen hatte und viel zu selten richtig lachte, obwohl ihm das so gut stand. Als er zum ersten Mal dachte, dass Boerne eigentlich doch ein netter Kerl war und er sich gleich darauf für verrückt erklärt hatte, weil Boerne doch ganz offensichtlich ein arroganter Schnösel war, der nur nervte und sich selbst am nächsten stand.

Aber das stimmte halt auch wieder nicht. Da war schon noch was anderes. Ein anderer Boerne. Nicht der Herr Professor, der Anzugträger, der schlaue Sprücheklopfer, der arrogante, überhebliche, unnahbare Arsch. Sondern Boerne. Das klang so einfach und war doch so kompliziert.

Er konnte das nicht einmal wirklich beschreiben, was er da zwischendurch so sah. Es war, als würde Boerne sich eine Maske aufsetzen, die ein anderes Gesicht nach außen trug, als sich eigentlich dahinter versteckte. Die immer gleich blieb, egal was die verdeckte Person fühlte. Die immer eine Spur von Abweisung vermittelte. Und dieses Gefühl, was er hatte, war einfach da, in manchen Momenten.

Eine Ahnung, eine Gewissheit.

Und je mehr er fühlte, ahnte, wusste, desto deutlicher konnte er seinen Zustand irgendwann in seinem Kopf benennen: _Verliebtsein. Vermissen. Sehnsucht._ Scheiße.

 

Aber Thiel war nicht dumm. Er konnte sehr wohl durch seine rosarote hormonschwere Wolke noch soweit klar sehen, dass er Boerne nicht komplett zu einer Heiligenfigur hochstilisierte, nur weil er in Augenblicken, die man sich nüchtern betrachtet rot im Kalender anstreichen konnte, weil sie so selten waren, plötzlich eine Gloriole um dessen zugegeben schönen Kopf leuchten sah.

Ihm war klar, dass Boerne sich nicht einfach mal so mir nichts, dir nichts auf romantisch-erotische Abenteuer mit einem Mann einlassen würde, nur weil Thiel sich mal eben in ihn verguckt hatte. Das war ja schonmal das erste Problem. Dass er davon ausgehen musste, dass Boerne überhaupt nichts an Männern fand.

Und dann war Boerne eben Boerne und Thiel eben Thiel.

Sie spielten einfach in völlig unterschiedlichen Ligen. Thiel als Auswechselspieler in der Kreisliga mit zu engem Trikot, auf schlechtem Rasen vor einer Handvoll mäßig interessierter Zuschauer, und Boerne als Torjäger in der Königsklasse mit drei Sternen überm Vereinsemblem, in ausverkauften Arenen vor jubelnden Fans.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, jemals zusammen einen Titel zu gewinnen, war gleich Null.

Nein, Thiel konnte lediglich wie ein Fan zu einem großen Star aufschauen, das musste er bald einsehen. Mehr war nicht drin.

Also begann er, seine Schwärmerei zwar zu akzeptieren, sich aber jegliche Hoffnung zu verbieten. Das war harte Arbeit, das Kribbeln zu ignorieren, das Herzklopfen zu überhören, den rasenden Puls runter zu atmen, runter zu denken, runter zu zwingen, wenn Boerne mal wieder abends vor seiner Tür stand, wenn er neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, als wäre er bei ihm Zuhause und es sich auch genauso anfühlte: Als würde Boerne zu ihm gehören und er zu Boerne.

 

Aber irgendwann hatte er die Mechanismen der Ignorierens verinnerlicht. Er hatte gelernt, mit den Gefühlen zu leben und sie als ständigen Begleiter zu akzeptieren. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut das klappte. Fast immer jedenfalls. Am besten ging es natürlich, wenn Boerne besonders nervte, besonders arrogant war, besonders kalt. Wenn er sich wieder mal wie der letzte Arsch verhielt, kurz gesagt. Und das war ja nicht selten der Fall. Da sanken Thiels Gefühle sogar noch unter "ich find dich ganz nett" und dann war das natürlich nicht mehr schwer mit dem Ignorieren.

 

Ab und zu, ja, ab und zu aber, da tippten ihm die Gefühle von hinten auf die Schulter und grinsten ihn frech an. "Wir sind auch noch da!", sagten sie dann. Hüpften durch seinen Kopf und brachten dort die mühsam aufgebaute Ordnung durcheinander, tobten durch seinen Bauch, dass es nur so prickelte, tauchten in sein Herz und trieben es an, _hopp, hopp, schneller, schneller!_

Das war immer dann der Fall, wenn Boerne ihn auf diese spezielle Weise ansah. Wenn er ihn scheinbar mehr als nur zufällig anfasste, wenn sie zusammen lachten und sich dabei ihre Blicke trafen und Boernes Maske verrutschte und Thiel ihn sehen konnte, ganz kurz. Den richtigen Boerne. Den "netten Kerl". Wenn einen Wimpernschlag lang alles stillzustehen und alles möglich zu sein schien. Diese Momente, in denen der Sekundenzeiger einen Tick hinterherhinkte, das Herz einen Schlag ausließ, der Atem stockte.

Nach solchen Augenblicken war Thiel wieder zurück am Anfang. Voll verknallt. _Ich will dich, ich krieg dich._

Schließlich landeten doch manchmal auch die kleinen Vereine Siege gegen die Großen, beeindruckten sie; und der Ersatzspieler konnte zum überraschenden Helden werden und am Ende das Trikot mit seinem großen Idol tauschen. Und manchmal verliebten sich doch auch große Stars in einen kleinen Fan, oder? Manchmal passierten doch solche Dinge, oder etwa nicht? Man sprach doch manchmal von Wundern.

 

Jetzt war er wieder in diesem Stadium. Obwohl, nicht ganz. Die Gefühle waren zwar da, vielleicht sogar stärker als jemals zuvor, aber er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr, glaubte an kein Wunder mehr. Es gab einfach keinen Grund mehr.

 _Hoffnungslos verliebt_ , diese Floskel beschrieb seinen Zustand wohl ganz treffend. Und Schuld daran war - als wäre die ganze Situation nicht schon lächerlich genug - eine Prinzessin. Und Thiel hätte sonstwas dafür gegeben, wenn das ganze hier ein Märchen gewesen wäre. Aber das war es nicht. Es war die traurige Realität.

 

~~~

 

Alles fing mit seinem Geburtstag an. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, ein paar schöne Stunden mit seinen engsten Kollegen zu verbringen. Auch mit Boerne. Klar auch mit Boerne! Hatte ihn sogar persönlich eingeladen und Boerne hatte sich ehrlich darüber gefreut. Ihn wieder so angeguckt, so... na, eben so, dass wieder alles kribbelte und so. Da hatte Thiel sich natürlich wieder weggeträumt, sich vorgestellt, dass Boerne und er nach der offiziellen Feier im Restaurant noch einen Absacker bei ihm Zuhause trinken würden, zusammen lachen würden und mit genügend Alkohol im Blut und im Kopf wäre vielleicht auch was drin. Ein paar eindeutige Blicke, eine kleine gezielte Berührung, eine warme Umarmung, bevor Boerne zurück in seine Wohnung ging. Boerne atmen, ganz kurz nur. Das hätte Thiel ja schon gereicht.

Am Ende kam alles aber ganz anders. Da kam der Arsch wieder durch und Thiel packte alle Fantasien weg und räumte wieder auf in seiner Gefühlswelt. Hatte er ja inzwischen Übung drin.

Boerne klingelte einfach am Morgen seines Geburtstages bei Thiel, drückte ihm wortwörtlich zwischen Tür und Angel ein Geschenk in die Hand und eine Absage für die Feier ins Gesicht. Zwar entschuldigte er sich dafür und versuchte sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu rechtfertigen, indem er lang und breit erklärte, dass diese Vernissage ein einmaliger Höhepunkt in Münsters Kulturgeschehen sei und er sich die Möglichkeit, diese einzigartige Künstlerin endlich einmal persönlich kennenzulernen, nicht entgehen lassen könnte, aber das wollte Thiel eigentlich gar nicht hören. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Er war einfach nur enttäuscht. Enttäuscht und verletzt. Und das nicht nur, weil er verliebt in den anderen war und wieder einmal knallhart gezeigt bekommen hatte, wie unerwidert und lächerlich das war. Nein, er war unabhängig davon tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, dass er dem anderen wenigstens soviel bedeutete, dass der, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken, den Abend mit ihm, anstatt mit dieser Prinzessin aus China verbringen wollen würde. Da stellte sich heraus, wie naiv das gewesen war.

 

Er hatte dann trotzdem noch einen schönen Abend verbracht, woran ein beträchtliches Maß Alkohol nicht ganz unbeteiligt gewesen war. Aber ohne hätte er den Abend wahrscheinlich nicht überstanden. Mit jedem Bier und jedem Schnaps spülte er mehr von Boerne aus seinem Kopf bis er sich irgendwann ganz leicht fühlte. Und in seinem Leichtsinn nahm er am Ende Nadeshda anstatt Boerne mit nach Hause. Was Boerne konnte, konnte er nämlich schon lange. Auch er konnte den Abend mit einer schönen Frau verbringen.

 

Dass am nächsten Morgen alles mal wieder so richtig schön verkorkst aussehen würde, das passte ja zu seinem momentanen Leben.

Sie hatten diesen Tag ohne Zweifel würdig ausklingen lassen. Hatten getrunken und gelacht und es wäre fast perfekt gewesen. Aber selbst Boernes in Maßgläsern vergewaltigter Wein hatte nicht den letzten Rest seines Wunsches zu betäuben vermocht, dass er statt seiner Assistentin lieber seinen Nachbarn neben sich auf dem Sofa gewusst hätte. Bitter hatte er geschmeckt, Boernes Wein.

Und dass er ein paar Stunden später aufwachte und dachte, zwischen ihm und Nadeshda wäre etwas gelaufen, hatte Thiel noch weniger geschmeckt. Es hatte ihn verwirrt, dass er es anscheinend nicht ausschließen konnte, sich auch mit jemand anderem als mit Boerne einzulassen. Das hatte sich beinah wie Fremdgehen angefühlt, was natürlich der größte Blödsinn war. Er war ja weniger als gar nicht mit Boerne zusammen. Noch dazu war ja nichts passiert mit Nadeshda, wie sich später rausstellte. Und selbst wenn, Boerne wäre es vermutlich scheißegal gewesen. Oder er hätte irgendeinen blöden Kommentar abgegeben. Ganz sicher aber wäre er nicht eifersüchtig gewesen.

 

Und als wäre das nicht schon genug an Chaos, gab es zu allem Überfluss dann auch noch einen Mord. Aber natürlich nicht irgendein stinknormales Eifersuchtsdrama mit klarer Beweislage, überschaubarem Verdächtigenkreis und Aussichten auf raschen Ermittlungsabschluss. Nein, es musste selbstverständlich was Großes sein. So richtig schön mit politischen Verstrickungen und Auslandsinvolvierung und dem ganzen Rattenschwanz an Bürokratie, den solche Fälle nach sich zogen.

Und nicht zu vergessen mit einem Boerne, der unter Mordverdacht stand. Das setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf. Obwohl es genau genommen nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war, bis der andere mal so richtig in Schwierigkeiten geraten würde. So wie der sich ständig in Ermittlungen einmischte, völlig kopflos und leichtsinnig. Thiel erinnerte sich da ungern an den ein oder anderen Zwischenfall zurück, in denen Boerne mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt hatte. Mann oh Mann. Und diesmal hatte es zeitweise wirklich danach ausgesehen, als würde er nicht so ohne Weiteres mit heiler Haut davonkommen.

 

Aber das war nicht einmal das Schlimmste. Okay, es war nervenaufreibend und kräftezehrend, Boerne da rauszuhauen, aber Thiel war jede Sekunde von dessen Unschuld überzeugt und wusste, dass Boerne am Ende als freier Mann aus dieser Sache herauskommen würde.

Nein, da war noch etwas anderes an dieser ganzen Geschichte, das für Thiel viel schwerer wog.

Es war die Tatsache, dass Boerne mit dieser Songma zusammen gewesen war. So richtig halt. Er sich von ihr hatte abschleppen lassen. Von ihr hatte verführen lassen. Mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht in sie verliebt war.

Natürlich war das schrecklich mit ihrem Tod, aber jetzt, da sie tot war, würde sie erst recht eine Heilige für ihn sein, auch wenn am Ende der Ermittlungen Dinge über sie ans Licht gekommen waren, die an der perfekten Fassade gekratzt hatten. Er würde sie verehren, wie man Heilige nun mal verehrt. Mit Heiligen konnte man sich nicht messen.

 

Der Moment, in dem er erfahren hatte, dass man Boernes Sperma in der Toten gefunden hatte, hatte Thiel regelrecht den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er hatte sich sogar kurz setzen müssen, was Nadeshda zum Glück mit dem hohen Alkoholkonsum vom Vortag in Verbindung gebracht hatte. In dem Moment war für ihn klar gewesen, dass Boerne mit der Frau eine Nähe geteilt hatte, die größer nicht hätte sein können. Sich preis gegeben und ihr vertraut hatte, wie er es seit Jahren niemandem gegenüber mehr getan hatte. Auch wenn Thiel im Hinterkopf natürlich wusste, dass Sex allein nicht immer gleich was mit großen Gefühlen zu tun hatte. Aber er konnte sich bei Boerne auch nicht vorstellen, dass er sich einfach nur der puren Lustbefriedigung wegen mit ihr eingelassen hatte. Er wusste ja aus dessen Ausführungen zur Vernissage, dass er hingerissen von dieser Person war.

Während Thiel also betrunken zwischen leeren Bierflaschen und halbvollen Maßkrügen gesessen und einer verpassten Chance nachgetrauert hatte, hatte Boerne ein erotisches Stelldichein mit einer Prinzessin gehabt. Das war wohl mehr als bezeichnend.

Und ganz nebenbei hatte er irgendwie auch noch die arme Nadeshda da mit reingezogen und sie beide in eine Situation gebracht, die wirklich nicht hätte sein müssen.

 

Nein, es war wirklich genug gewesen die letzten Tage. Und mit dem Entlieben würde er gleich morgen anfangen. Heute war er zu müde für so ein Mammutprojekt. Heute würde er nochmal so richtig schön in Selbstmitleid versinken. Das musste jetzt sein. Thiel schaltete Boernes CD ein und er lauschte den Klängen von Turandot. Das war genau das Richtige für seine Stimmung. Und die Tatsache, dass es sich dabei um das Geschenk von Boerne handelte, gab ihm nochmal den passenden Stich.

Während Turandot ihre Freier köpfen ließ, brach Boerne ihm das Herz. Passte doch.

 

Als die Oper gerade auf ihrem Höhepunkt und Thiels Stimmung auf dem Tiefpunkt angekommen war, klingelte es an der Tür.

Man musste kein Prophet sein, um zu erraten, wer das war, der da zu ihm wollte. Und Thiel wusste nicht, ob dieser Besuch ihn aus seinem Loch herausholen oder selbiges gleich noch schön mit schwerer nasser Erde zuschütten würde. Er fürchtete letzteres.

Er seufzte und erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Sofa. Trottete zur Tür und öffnete.

Da stand er, Boerne, im Pyjama. Thiel fragte sich einen Moment lang, warum der andere selbst im Schlafanzug und nach allem, was er in den letzten Tagen mitgemacht hatte, immer noch so verdammt gut aussah. _Thiel, Thiel, so wird das nix mit dem Entlieben._

Trotzdem war etwas anders als sonst.

Natürlich.

Wie hatte er auch nur einen Augenblick glauben können, dass nach Abschluss des Falls alles wieder wie früher werden würde? Es würde für immer Teil von ihnen sein. Eine Seite in ihrem Buch des Lebens, die man nicht ausreißen konnte. So gerne er es auch getan hätte.

 

Nachdem Thiel sein Gegenüber hoffentlich nicht mit allzu verklärtem Blick gemustert hatte, fing er sich etwas und nahm jetzt erst wirklich wahr, dass Boerne ihn verlegen über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg ansah und nervös an seinem Schlüsselbund nestelte.

Thiel trat ein Stück zur Seite, machte den Weg für ihn frei. Sagte nichts, sagte schon lange nichts mehr. Ließ den anderen einfach hinein. In seine Wohnung, in sein Leben. Ließ es einfach zu, dass Boerne ihn wieder und wieder aufsuchte, einfach so, weil er ein wenig Zerstreuung brauchte. An guten Tagen konnte Thiel Boernes Anwesenheit nicht nur gut ertragen, sondern sogar ein wenig genießen.

Aber nicht heute.

Heute würde er es wieder ertragen müssen. Heute war kein guter Tag.

 

Boerne ging durch ins Wohnzimmer, stand dort zunächst etwas unentschlossen herum und guckte sich leicht verwirrt in dem Chaos auf Thiels Couchtisch um, das dort immer noch herrschte, seit er mit Nadeshda seinen Geburtstag hatte ausklingen lassen. Nahm die Weinflasche in die Hand, die er ihm eigens letztes Jahr überreicht hatte und die gestern ihren Inhalt hatte hergeben müssen, um nun ein genauso klägliches Zeugnis von dem Abend darzustellen, wie die restliche Unordnung. Schon oft hatte Boerne wegen so etwas ganz offensichtlich die Nase gerümpft und es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den ein oder anderen Kommentar dazu abzugeben. Wobei Thiel sich eh sicher war, dass Boerne ihn gar nicht erst besuchen würde, wenn es ihn jemals so gestört hätte, wie er immer tat. Aber Boerne besuchte ihn. Ständig. Und heute sagte er nichts. Wahrscheinlich machte das auch keinen Unterschied mehr zu dem Chaos in ihm drin. Und da war Chaos, davon war Thiel fest überzeugt. Seine Wohnung war einfach ein jämmerliches Ebenbild dessen, wie es ihnen beiden grade ging.

Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa, beide nach vorn gebeugt, mit den Unterarmen auf die Knie gestützt. Starrten vor sich hin, ohne ein Wort, hörten der Musik zu, oder auch nicht. Thiel spürte immer stärker, dass irgendetwas anders war. Dass der andere heute nicht allein sein wollte, weil ihm langweilig war, sondern weil er es nicht ertrug. Und das berührte ihn dann doch. Dass Boerne in einem solchen Moment zu ihm kam. Ihn vielleicht doch auch ein wenig brauchte. Er ihm vielleicht doch auch wichtig war. Im nächsten Moment ermahnte er sich jedoch. _Mach dir mal keine falschen Hoffnungen. Fall nicht drauf rein._

Nach einer Weile drehte er zögerlich den Kopf in Richtung Boerne. Der spiegelte die Bewegung und so sahen sie sich einen kurzen Augenblick lang an. Lächelten beide etwas schief.

 

_Ich brauch dich jetzt. - Ich bin da._

 

Dann starrten sie wieder ins Leere.

 

Bald darauf war die Musik zu Ende und die Stille legte sich laut und schwer über sie. Thiel sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Boerne anfing, seine Hände zu kneten.

Irgendetwas schien in ihm zu rumoren.

 

"Ich wollte das nicht." Boerne war kaum zu hören. Und Thiel war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Deswegen reagierte er zuerst nur reflexartig.

"Mh?"

"Ich wollte das nicht. Das alles. Ich hab' das doch gar nicht so gewollt."

Boerne bearbeitete seine Hände immer heftiger und seine Stimme zitterte.

Thiel spürte das unangenehme Gefühl der Beunruhigung in sich aufsteigen. Hoffentlich würde Boerne ihm hier jetzt nicht zusammenbrechen. Obwohl es kein Wunder wäre, nach all dem, was er die letzten Tage hatte durchstehen müssen. Aber er bezweifelte, dass er dem gewachsen sein könnte. Also musste er versuchen, Boerne zu beruhigen; möglichen Aus- und Zusammenbrüchen von vornherein entgegenzuwirken.

"Ist doch klar, Boerne, dass Sie das nicht gewollt haben. Wer landet schon gerne in so einer Situation. Aber Sie können nichts dafür, das war einfach ein unglücklicher Zufall, das Songma gerade dann ermordet wurde, als die mit Ihnen... na ja, Sie wissen schon. "

Während Thiel diese Sätze aussprach, versuchte er gedanklich abzuwägen, wie viel es brachte, jemand anderen vor einem Zusammenbruch zu bewahren, wenn die tröstenden Worte einen selber grade solchem nahe brachten.

"Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine nicht den Mord.“ Boerne sah ihn immer noch nicht an, fixierte irgendeinen imaginären Punkt auf Thiels Wohnzimmertisch - oder einen realen in dem Stilleben aus Gläsern, Flaschen, Zeitungen und Essensresten vor ihnen. „Das ist ohne Frage eins der grausamsten Dinge, die ich bisher miterlebt habe, ja. Aber das meine ich nicht.“

Thiel war etwas verwirrt von dieser Aussage, sah zu Boerne hinüber, sein Blick traf aber lediglich auf dessen Profil, auf die zuckenden Kiefer- und Schläfenmuskeln. In Boerne schien es gewaltig zu arbeiten, während sich in Thiels Kopf die Zahnräder nur langsam in Bewegung setzten.

"Ich versteh' nicht. Was meinen Sie dann?"

"Ich meine... ich wollte nicht...“ Boernes Hände vollführten eine ungewisse Bewegung, blieben aber ratlos in der Luft hängen. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen. Vielleicht um die Worte zu sortieren, die sonst ganz von alleine an ihren Platz fanden und nun anscheinend mühsam zusammengesetzt werden mussten. „Ich... ich wollte ihr doch nur meine Bewunderung entgegenbringen. Für ihre Kunst, ihr politisches Engagement, ihre kaiserliche Herkunft, ihre Anmut..."

Thiel musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Verzweiflung die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen. Er konnte ja wirklich viel ertragen, aber wenn Boerne sich jetzt bei ihm über seine tragische Liebe zu dieser Prinzessin ausheulen wollte, dann würde das zu viel werden. Obwohl es ihm ja sogar - zwar nicht auf die Stirn - aber auf die Brust geschrieben stand: "Retter". Großartig.

"Und dann, dann hat sie sich für meine Arbeit interessiert, also richtig aufrichtig interessiert, und hat mich so angesehen, so...“ Boernes Blick ging ins Leere, auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine nachdenkliche Falte und für einen Moment schien er noch nach einem passenden Adjektiv zu suchen, gab das aber schnell auf. Wahrscheinlich weil er sie auch unbeschreiblich fand, dachte Thiel bitter, als Boerne weiter erzählte. „Und dann ist sie einfach weggegangen. So war sie. Einfach machen. Irgendwer wird schon folgen. Und ich bin ihr gefolgt. Konnte gar nicht anders. War so fasziniert. Und sie hat sich ja für mich interessiert. Dachte ich zumindest. Dass sie mich meint."

Er lachte jetzt kurz auf, ein resigniertes Lachen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hm, irgendwie schien das Gespräch jetzt in eine andere Richtung zu laufen, als erwartet. Boerne klang enttäuscht. Und er versuchte sich für irgendwas zu rechtfertigen. Für irgendwas, nun ja, für _das_ eben, den Sex, nahm Thiel mal stark an. War ja sonst auch nicht viel anderes zwischen den beiden passiert an dem Abend.

"Und dann waren wir im Institut und sie hatte überhaupt keine Berührungsängste, keinen Ekel. Sonst schreckt das ja immer alle ab. Aber nicht sie. Hat alles aufgesaugt, mit ihren Blicken, alles angefasst." Boernes Hände entwirrten sich für einen Moment und formten sich zu Klauen, imitierten Greifbewegungen. "Und ich stand nur staunend daneben."

Er nahm jetzt einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss dabei die Augen. Dann stieß er die eingeatmete Luft schnell durch die Nase wieder aus.

"Die Sache mit dem Kokain, das war natürlich..." Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Naja, so ist das vielleicht in solchen Kreisen."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem kurzen, frustrierten Lächeln nach oben.

Thiel schaute die ganze Zeit wie beim Tennis zwischen Boerne und wahlweise seinem Fußboden, dem Wohnzimmertisch oder seinen eigenen Hände hin und her.

Er ließ ihn einfach reden. Das fühlte sich irgendwie doch besser an, als ein so stiller Boerne. Einen quatschenden Boerne kannte er, das gab ihm wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Sicherheit in dieser Unordnung um ihn herum und in ihm drin. Ein kleines bisschen Normalität in dieser absurden Situation. Obwohl er das komische Gefühl nicht abschütteln konnte, dass dieses "Gespräch" dabei war, eine Richtung einzuschlagen, die möglicherweise in noch größeren Schlamassel führte. Davon abgesehen hätte er aber auch gar nicht gewusst, was er hätte sagen sollen. Also hoffte er, dass er am Ende von Boernes Monolog weder zu enttäuscht, noch zu verwirrt sein würde und hörte weiter zu.

"Trotzdem, spätestens da hätte ich die Reißleine ziehen sollen. Aber ich war wie gefesselt, völlig eingenommen von ihr. Und dann hat sie angefangen sich auszuziehen und mich an den Tisch gedrängt und... dann hat sie sich einfach genommen, was sie wollte." Erneut entfaltete Boerne seine Hände. Er stützte statt dessen sein Gesicht darin ab, und Thiel konnte ihn gegen die Handflächen atmen hören. Der nächste Halbsatz klang dumpf in dessen hohlen Händen, ehe er sie von seinem Gesicht nahm, nur um sie sofort wieder ineinander zu verknoten. "Ich konnte nur reagieren, war ja so fasziniert. Und gefallen hat mir das natürlich auch, war ja schon etwas Besonderes. Eine Prinzessin, schön und anmutig und noch dazu klug und engagiert. Und sie wollte mich. Dachte ich."

Wieder dieses resignierte, zynische Lächeln, das Thiel in den letzten Minuten viel zu oft gesehen hatte. Es stand Boerne nicht. Thiels Gefühle schwankten zwischen Mitgefühl und eigener Verletzung. Boerne quälte sich augenscheinlich und das tat ihm leid. Auf der anderen Seite schmerzte es sich einzugestehen, wie tief Boernes Zuneigung für Songma gewesen sein musste, wenn ihn die Art ihres 'Kennenlernens' so sehr beschäftigte und belastete.

"Ich war so dumm. So unfassbar dumm. Hab' mich blenden lassen, vom schönen Schein. Mir was darauf eingebildet, dass sie mich begehrt. Vielleicht sogar eingebildet, ich würde sie begehren. Merken Sie, wie bizarr das klingt? Es war alles nur ein Spiel für sie. Ich war ein interessantes Projekt für sie, ein Abenteuer. Und ich hab das nicht gemerkt. Dabei wäre es gar nicht so schwierig gewesen. Sie hat mich ja gar nicht wirklich angefasst. Mich nicht ausgezogen. Mich nicht einmal geküsst. Sie hat sich einfach nur genommen, was sie wollte."

Gut, er verstand so langsam, was Boerne ihm zu sagen versuchte, so einigermaßen zumindest, aber trotzdem... .

"Naja, gewehrt haben Sie sich aber auch nicht."

Das konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. So schlimm das auch alles klang gerade, Boerne hatte trotzdem mitgemacht, bis zum Äußersten hatte er es kommen lassen. Er konnte ihm jetzt nicht weismachen, Songma hätte ihn vergewaltigt oder so. Das wäre ja absurd.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Wissen Sie, wie es ist, wenn man sich selber nicht verstehen kann? Wenn man in seine eigenen Gefühle irgendetwas hineininterpretieren muss, wie bei einem Fremden? Und dann auf einmal von so einer Frau verführt wird und einfach beschließt, dass das nun das sein muss, was man will, weil man keine Kraft mehr hat, zu raten und zu warten?“

Selbst wenn Thiel gewollt hätte, hätte er nicht antworten können. Alles in ihm war damit beschäftigt, Boernes Offenheit zu verarbeiten und zu verstehen, was hier eigentlich grade passierte.

„Außerdem bin ich auch nur ein Mann, Thiel“, fügte Boerne hinzu.

„Noch dazu einer, der schon viel zu lange nicht mehr... na, Sie wissen schon."

 

Zum Ende hin klang Boerne schon wieder ein bisschen mehr nach Boerne. Gefestigter, fast ein wenig energisch, mit einem Hauch Selbstironie. Thiel fühlte sich inzwischen wieder ein bisschen wohler in seiner Haut. Es mochte vielleicht blöd klingen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund machte sein Herz einen kleinen Sprung, als er erkannte, dass Boerne im Nachhinein von Songma enttäuscht war. Das könnte seine Chance sein. Er war plötzlich wieder voll drin im Verliebten-Modus. Das war nicht gut. Das war schlecht. Ganz schlecht. Er bildete sich doch nicht etwa ein, dass er jetzt so einfach bei Boerne landen konnte, nur weil der nun bemerkt hatte, dass Prinzessinnen auch nur Menschen waren und ihre Fehler hatten? Doch. Doch, tief im Inneren hatte er anscheinend diese Hoffnung.

"Waren Sie verliebt in sie?"

Die Frage beschäftigte ihn schon lange, schon die ganze Zeit, und jetzt fühlte er sich wie von Nebel umgeben, sodass die Worte erstaunlich leicht über seine Lippen kamen. Und er musste es einfach wissen. Egal wie die Antwort ausfallen würde. Die Wahrheit war immer noch besser, als jede unberechtigte Hoffnung. In dem Moment fiel ihm ein, was eine junge Frau mal in einer Vernehmung zu ihm gesagt hatte: _Unerwiderte Liebe ist wie Scherben fressen und gucken, wie viel Blut man kotzt._ Verbittert und enttäuscht hatte sie geklungen. Und irgendwo, tief im Inneren, hatte Thiel sie verstanden.

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Vielleicht habe ich aber auch nur Faszination mit Verliebtsein verwechselt."

Thiel unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, laut aufzuatmen. Damit konnte man arbeiten. Das Gespräch schien jetzt weg von Songma hin zur Liebe im Allgemeinen zu gehen. Und Boerne hatte nicht Ja gesagt. Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass er in Songma verliebt gewesen war. Er hatte allerdings auch nicht gesagt, dass er es nicht gewesen war.

Er musste jetzt auf der Hut sein. Er durfte nicht zu sehr anfangen zu hoffen und er durfte Boerne nicht unter Druck setzen. Aber er könnte mit ein bisschen Gespür und Geschick Boerne auf sich aufmerksam machen. Kleine Signale senden, deutlich genug, um in Boerne etwas anzurühren, aber dennoch so unauffällig, um den anderen nicht zu verschrecken.

Am besten er sagte erstmal gar nichts und hörte nur weiter zu. Das würde am wenigsten auffallen. Außer Boerne konnte Thiels aufgeregten Herzschlag auch hören, was Thiel angesichts der Heftigkeit, mit der sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte, nicht gewundert hätte.

"Und das mit Songma jetzt hat es auch nicht besser gemacht. Im Gegenteil. Ich hab gedacht, das ist es. Endlich mal wieder verliebt. Schmetterlinge im Bauch." _Jep_. "Herzklopfen." _Jep_. "Aber das war es nicht. Am Ende war es das gar nicht. Ich hab die Liebe verlernt, Thiel." Jetzt schaute Boerne ihn das erste Mal seit Beginn des Gespräches wieder an. Lächelte gequält. Enttäuscht. Verletzt. Mit Augen, die dieses Mal nicht vor Freude glänzten. Dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab. "Dabei will ich doch nichts mehr als das. Dass es jemand ehrlich mit mir meint. Mit mir." Er richtete alle zehn Finger auf sich selbst. "Nicht mit dem angesehenen Professor, den schicken Anzügen und den schlauen Sprüchen. Dass mich jemand aufrichtig liebt." Seine Stimme wurde brüchig.

Thiel musste schlucken und es schnürte ihm die Brust, als er das hörte. _Wenn du wüsstest,_ dachte er bei sich. Und das wäre die Gelegenheit gewesen, das auch zu sagen. Eine Steilvorlage und er stand vor dem unbewachten Tor. Hätte nur seinen Fuß hinhalten müssen. Im Normalfall wäre der Ball im Tor gelandet. Aber was war bei Thiel in letzter Zeit schon normal. Wahrscheinlich hätte über den Ball getreten oder das Tor verfehlt. Also besser den Ball wieder zurückspielen. Doppelpass.

"Naja, vielleicht findet sich für uns beide auch mal noch die Richtige. Man soll ja schließlich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, nech?"

Okay, das war jetzt ein Spruch aus der Abteilung ' _Floskeln für Anfänger'_ , aber immerhin guckte Boerne ihn jetzt wieder an und lächelte. Ehrlich diesmal. So schön, diese Augen, dieses Lächeln. Und in Thiel brannte es jetzt endgültig. Lichterloh.

Er musste wegschauen, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich gleich irgendeine Dummheit gemacht.

"Wir haben aber nicht mehr so viel Zeit, um noch lange auf Wunder zu hoffen."

Mann, so kannte er Boerne gar nicht. So hoffnungslos.

"Manchmal ist das Wunder zum Greifen nah, und wir sehen es nur nicht." Scheiße, das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt. Nicht nur, weil das schon wieder so ein dummer Allgemeinplatz war, sondern weil er gerade ganz schön viel preisgegeben hatte. Hoffentlich hatte Boerne das in seinem Anfall von Melancholie nicht richtig mitgeschnitten.

"Sie sind ein Romantiker, Thiel. Da glauben Sie doch nicht ernsthaft dran. Aber Danke fürs Aufmuntern."

Naja, ob er ihn nun wirklich aufgemuntert hatte oder ob Boerne einfach nur höflich war - seit der ganzen Sache war er ja regelrecht zahm geworden - das konnte Thiel nicht sagen. Immerhin schien er aber wirklich nichts Falsches in Thiels unfreiwillige Offenheit hineininterpretiert zu haben. Oder leider.

 

Ihr Gespräch schien nun verebbt zu sein und Thiel begann, mehr aus Verlegenheit als aus Ordnungsliebe, den Tisch vom Chaos zu befreien. Er trug leere Gläser und Flaschen in die Küche und platzierte alles auf der Spüle. Dann kam er mit einem Wischlappen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und machte den Tisch sauber. Das schien Boerne als eine Art Aufforderung verstanden zu haben, denn er stand ebenfalls auf und wirkte sichtlich nervös, trat unruhig auf der Stelle herum und zog fahrig sein Pyjamaoberteil glatt, bevor er zu reden anfing und dabei wie schon den ganzen Abend über an seinen Händen nestelte.

"Es ist schon spät und Sie wollen sicher schlafen, also... dann..." Er sah so unendlich gequält aus, wie er so dastand und sich wand. Dann platzte es aus ihm heraus: "Ich will heute Nacht nicht allein sein." Er schaute Thiel mit großen Augen an. Als wäre er erschrocken darüber, was er eben gesagte hatte. Gleichzeitig lag etwas Flehendes in seinem Blick. _Bitte lass mich nicht allein._

Thiel schaute ihn wahrscheinlich nicht weniger überrascht an. Er setze an, etwas zu sagen, wusste aber nicht wirklich was, als Boerne hastig fortfuhr: "Ich kann auf dem Sofa schlafen. Das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa." Er starrte ihn immer noch an. Der ganze Mensch schien völlig erstarrt. Die Schultern hochgezogen, die Atmung schnell und flach, kaum vorhanden. Nach einer kurzen Pause kam ein leises "Bitte" über dessen Lippen.

Thiel wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Es wäre nicht dass erste Mal, dass Boerne bei ihm übernachtete. Aber das erste Mal seit er in ihn... na ja. Er hatte grundsätzlich kein Problem damit und er würde ihm das in dieser Situation auch nicht verwehren. Aber trotzdem war es komisch. Boerne würde bei ihm schlafen, wollte bei ihm sein, zwar nicht so, wie Thiel das gerne hätte, aber trotzdem. Boerne brauchte ihn, auf eine gewisse Weise. Das fühlte sich gut an, irgendwie fühlte sich das in all der Misere gut an. Die Gefahr war groß, dass Thiel sich nun noch mehr Hoffnungen machte. Aber er musste jetzt in erster Linie an Boerne denken. Dem ging es gerade allem Anschein nach schlechter als ihm. Er musste jetzt seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückstellen.

"Klar können Sie hier schlafen. Kein Problem."

Das Bett würde er ihm trotzdem nicht anbieten und selbst auf dem Sofa schlafen. Er musste es ja nicht übertreiben mit der Fürsorglichkeit. Den Ball immer schön flach halten.

"Danke, Thiel." Boerne war die Erleichterung anzusehen. Seine Schultern sackten förmlich nach unten und er atmete zwar nicht langsamer, aber tiefer. Über sein Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln und Thiel nickte ihm zu und lächelte zurück.

_Netter Kerl._

Er gab Boerne eine Decke und ein Kissen und nachdem er aus dem Bad zurückkam, hatte Boerne sich schon hingelegt. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und Thiel verschwand im Schlafzimmer, nicht ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf den dunklen Haarschopf zu werfen, der unter der Bettdecke auf dem Sofa hervorlugte.

 

 

An Schlafen war natürlich nicht zu denken. Thiel war aufgewühlt. Er lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke, auf der sich wie auf einer Leinwand noch einmal der vergangene Abend abspielte. Boerne hatte heute Abend ganz schön viel preisgegeben. Das berührte ihn. Nicht nur das, was er erzählt hatte, sondern schon allein die Tatsache, dass er sich ihm anvertraut hatte.

Aber wie war das alles einzuordnen? Das hieß ja noch lange nicht, dass er plötzlich eine Chance bei Boerne hatte. Vielleicht hatte Boerne einfach nur eine Lektion gelernt aus diesem Vorfall und kam nun runter von seinem hohen Ross, wurde etwas demütiger. Trotzdem war es immer noch Boerne, der angesehen Professor, der in den besseren Kreisen verkehrte, der ganz andere Interessen hatte. Der würde sich nicht einfach so in einen wie ihn verlieben. Dafür tobten in ihm die Gefühle wie nie zuvor. Boerne hatte so verletzt gewirkt, so enttäuscht, so hoffnungslos.

Boerne hatte heute ein Stück der Mauer, die ihn umgab, irreparabel eingerissen. Einen Teil von sich bloßgelegt. Ihn sichtbar gemacht, für ihn, für Thiel. Nicht nur kurz, sondern dauerhaft. Der Blick jetzt frei für das Mehr. Das Andere. Das Wahre. Das Liebenswerte. Das hätte er doch nicht getan, wenn Thiel ihm nicht wenigstens ein bisschen etwas bedeuten würde. Aber gab ihm dieses Bisschen nun das Recht, sich ehrliche Hoffnung zu machen?

So grübelte Thiel vor sich hin, anstatt zu schlafen. Aber er kam einfach nicht heraus aus dem Gedankenkarussell. Er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Egal ob es jetzt mitten in der Nacht war und er es mehr als nötig hätte, Ruhe zu tanken.

Er seufzte und stand auf. Er wollte in die Küche gehen, um etwas zu trinken und sich danach daran zu machen, wenigstens wieder Ordnung in seine Küche zu bringen, wenn schon in ihm alles drunter und drüber ging. Vielleicht würde anschließend die äußere Ordnung mit ein wenig Glück auf ihn abfärben. Und wenn nicht, war immerhin mal wieder seine Küche aufgeräumt. Alles in allem also ein guter Plan.

Er hatte kaum das Wohnzimmer betreten, schon stockte er. Das Sofa war leer. Thiels Augen scannten sofort den Raum durch das Halbdunkel hindurch ab und blieben schließlich an einer Gestalt, die am Fenster stand, hängen. Auch das noch. So wurde das nichts mit einer sauberen Küche, nichts mit Ablenken, nichts mit Schlafen, nichts mit Entlieben. Nicht, dass das bisher sonderlich gut geklappt hätte. Thiel verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

"Sie müssen schlafen, Boerne."

Es war ein kläglicher Versuch. Boerne saß doch genauso fest in dieser Gefühlsachterbahn wie er, wenn auch in einem anderen Freizeitpark. Klar, dass der auch nicht schlafen konnte. Wer konnte das schon, wenn man so durchgerüttelt wurde.

"Warum? Sie sind ja auch wach." Boerne bewegte sich nicht. Starrte aus dem Fenster, durch das die Straßenlaternen dessen Gesicht beleuchteten. Kein gnädiger Schein, der schmeichelnd die Schönheit des anderen betonte, die Augen funkeln ließ, weichzeichnete; sondern ein erbarmungsloses Licht, dass die Furchen, die dunklen Augenringe, die eingefallenen Wangen, die Leere im Blick hervorhob und die Ernüchterung, den Schmerz fast körperlich spürbar machte.

"Ich wollte nur schnell was trinken." Thiels Hals und Mund waren so trocken, dass man hören konnte, wie die Worte seine Kehle entlangscheuerten, bis er sie schließlich mühsam über seine Lippen hievte. Da der andere nicht reagierte, setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung Küche fort. Thiel machte keine drei Schritte, da stoppte er erneut.

"Vielleicht bin ich es einfach nicht wert." Boerne blickte weiterhin stur aus dem Fenster in die Nacht, die keine war - viel zu viele grelle Lichter störten das Dunkel, viel zu viele Gedanken die Ruhe.

"Was meinen Sie?" Es war die Überraschung, dass Boerne plötzlich doch etwas sagte, die ihn diese Frage stellen ließ. Kaum war sie nämlich aus seinem Mund, wusste er, worauf der andere hinauswollte.

"Dass man sich auf mich einlässt. Vielleicht bin ich es nicht wert."

Okay. Auch wenn Thiel die Antwort bereits geahnt hatte, er wusste jetzt nicht, ob er dem Ganzen hier gewachsen sein würde. Das war doch etwas schwere Kost um diese nachtschlafende Zeit. Er fürchtete, etwas sagen zu müssen, doch während er in seinem Kopf aus all dem Durcheinander einen passenden Satz herauszufiltern versuchte, sprach Boerne schon weiter.

"Die meisten lassen sich von mir vielleicht genauso blenden wie ich mich von Songma habe blenden lassen. Wollen sich mit mir schmücken, dem tollen Herrn Professor." Er lachte kurz genervt auf.

Thiels Blick hing an ihm, als würde er gefesselt einem actiongeladenen Blockbuster folgen. Obwohl sich in Wirklichkeit das Gegenteil abspielte, Boerne sich nach wie vor nicht vom Fleck rührte und so leise sprach, dass man ihn kaum hören konnte. Und vielleicht konnte er gerade deshalb seine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen. Weil er trotzdem so viel sagte.

"Nutzen mich nur aus, um Zugang zu den sogenannten besseren Kreisen zu bekommen. Vielleicht ist die ein oder andere auch verliebt in mich, anfangs. Aber hat bisher irgendetwas mal länger gehalten?" Jetzt drehte er sich kurz zu Thiel um und das Licht von der Straße warf sich wie ein Suchscheinwerfer konzentriert in Boernes Gesicht, blendete alles andere aus und ließ nur Raum für einen Eindruck: Verbitterung. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich wieder weg und fuhr fort. "Nein, natürlich hat es das nicht. Weil sie alle irgendwann alles andere interessanter fanden als mich. Waren sie einmal drin in den Clubs und den Vereinen, konnte man die Tage bis zur Trennung zählen.“ Jetzt sah Boerne ihn wieder an und zu der puren Verbitterung von eben mischte sich jetzt noch etwas anderes. Traurigkeit. „Warum sind die Menschen so, Thiel?" Er wandte den Blick diesmal nicht wieder ab, sondern schaute ihn abwartend an.

Gut, er musste jetzt was sagen. Er räusperte sich kurz und schluckte vergeblich gegen die Trockenheit in seinem Hals an - das Wasser, das er eigentlich trinken wollte, hätte er gerade gut gebrauchen können.

"Weil es mühsam ist, hinter Fassaden zu blicken. Weil es Aufmerksamkeit erfordert, genau hinzusehen. Und Zeit. Und Geduld. Und man muss es wollen. Und sich auch auf Unangenehmes gefasst machen. Aber meistens wird man belohnt, wenn man sich drauf einlässt." Thiel war ein wenig von sich selbst überrascht, dass er trotz ausgetrockneter Kehle und generellem Problem, über solche Dinge zu reden - überhaupt zu reden - so einen Satz zustande brachte.

Boerne lächelte ihn an. Und für ein paar Sekunden waren alle Falten und dunklen Schatten verschwunden und die leeren Augen von einem Glitzern erfüllt. Eine warmer Schauer goss sich über Thiel.

_Netter Kerl._

"Das haben Sie schön gesagt, Thiel. Da steckt ja wirklich ein Romantiker hinter der Hauptkommissarmaske."

Thiel schaute verlegen zu Boden. _Wenn du wüsstest._

"Lohnt es sich denn bei mir? Hinter die Fassade zu blicken?"

Thiel spürte, dass Boerne diese Frage sehr ernst meinte und eine ehrliche Antwort darauf haben wollte. Er klang neugierig, aber auch skeptisch.

"Es lohnt sich fast immer", versuchte Thiel sich so neutral wie möglich auszudrücken. Warum eigentlich? Warum sagte er nicht einfach die ganze Wahrheit?

"Fast immer. Sehen Sie, Thiel, Sie sagen es selbst. Fast immer. Vielleicht gehöre grade ich zu denen, bei denen es sich nicht lohnt."

Oh Mann, der machte sich das Leben aber auch absichtlich schwer grade. Aber vielleicht war das alles nur ein einziger Hilferuf. Ein Ruf nach Bestätigung. _Sag mir, dass ich richtig bin, wie ich bin._

Das war die Chance für Thiel. Die dritte an diesem Abend. Und vielleicht die letzte. Und da bekanntlich aller guten Dinge drei sind, sah Thiel das als Zeichen. _Jetzt oder nie_.

"Nein. Es lohnt sich auch bei Ihnen."

So, der Anfang war gemacht. Jetzt musste er nur auf der Spur bleiben.

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Mann, Boerne provozierte ihn jetzt aber ganz schön! Ob ihm das bewusst war? Wie auch immer, mit dieser Frage hielt Boerne ihn immerhin auf dem eingeschlagenen Weg. Jetzt konnte Thiel sich nicht mehr länger herauswinden. Jetzt war es an ihm, dieses Spiel zu entscheiden. Sie waren bereits in der Nachspielzeit und Boerne hatte einen Elfmeter für sie herausgeholt, den Thiel schießen sollte. Das war seine Chance. Er könnte jetzt der große Held werden oder eine tragische Figur. Das hier könnte im größten Freudentaumel enden oder in purer Enttäuschung. Er musste jetzt machen. Der Ball lag schon auf dem Punkt.

Thiel nahm Anlauf.

"Ich weiß es einfach. Ich hab mir die Mühe gemacht."

Boerne sah ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf und zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Schien langsam die Puzzleteile umzudrehen, die in seinem Kopf lagen und deren Oberflächen einzeln im Moment noch gar keinen Sinn ergaben, aber den Drang in ihm weckten, die Teile zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammenzusetzen.

Thiel trat gegen den Ball. Boerne puzzelte. Jeder hatte jetzt seine Aufgabe zu lösen.

"Und ich hab's gesehen."

"Was gesehen?" Boerne sah jetzt eindeutig verwirrt aus. Dieses Puzzle war kein Kinderspiel.

"Was dahinter ist. Hinter den schicken Anzügen und den schlauen Sprüchen. Ich hab's gesehen." Thiel traute sich jetzt, einen zaghaften Blick zu Boerne zu werfen. Der schaute ihn immer noch fragend an, fragend und ein wenig forschend.

"Und, was haben Sie gesehen?"

"Den richtigen Boerne." Thiel fühlte sich jetzt schon sicherer. Sicherer mit der Entscheidung, endlich alles zu sagen. Auch wenn er nach wie vor Angst davor hatte, dass der Ball am Tor vorbeiging.

Boerne sagte eine Zeit lang nichts und Thiel überkam leichte Angst, ob er grade wirklich das Richtige tat, als Boerne lächelte, ganz schüchtern, fast ein wenig ängstlich und fragte:

"Und. Wie ist der so?"

Thiel lachte leise auf. Auf Boernes Neugier war eben doch Verlass.

"Er ist ... " Thiel musste überlegen. Also er musste natürlich nicht wirklich überlegen, was er nun im anderen sah, das wusste er. Er spürte es ja jedes Mal ganz genau, wenn er einen kurzen Blick auf den Boerne erhaschen konnte, wie er ursprünglich gemeint gewesen war, bevor er angefangen hatte, so zu sein, wie andere ihn haben wollten und er sich diese Schale aus Arroganz und Unnahbarkeit zugelegt hatte. Aber er hatte diese Gefühle noch nie in Worte gefasst. Es war eben einfach da, das Wissen um die Wahrheit hinter der Maske und der Verkleidung. Deutlich, aber dennoch abstrakt. Jetzt sollte er also versuchen, diese Gefühle zu verbalisieren. Nicht einfach für einen wie Thiel, der mit Worten etwa so geschickt war wie ein Elefant mit Stricknadeln. Am besten er sagte es einfach so, wie es ihm in den Kopf kam. Das war in emotionalen Dingen meist das Beste.

"Er ist ein bisschen wie ein Kind. Vielleicht, weil er, als er wirklich eins war, nie eins sein durfte. Er will eigentlich nur unbeschwert spielen, mit richtigen Freunden. Will ausbrechen und Abenteuer erleben und mit zerrissenen Hosen und aufgeschlagenen Knien nach Hause kommen, wo man ihn in den Arm nimmt und die Tränen von den Wangen wischt und ein Pflaster auf die Wunde klebt. Und er abends im Bett liegt und denkt, dass dieser Tag trotzdem der beste seines Lebens gewesen war. Weil ein bisschen Blut und Schmerzen am Knie so schnell vergessen sind, neben all dem Lachen und dem Kribbeln und der puren Freude, die den Tag dominiert haben. Und die so viel besser sind, als die Zwänge und Demütigungen, die sonst sein Dasein prägen. Er will nicht allein sein und am Rand stehen und nur zuschauen, wie andere leben und lieben und frei sind. Er will gemocht werden für den, der er ist und er braucht jemanden, der sich um ihn kümmert. Oder zumindest jemanden, der an ihn denkt und dabei lächelt."

Thiel machte eine kurze Pause, nahm Boerne fest in seinen Blick, der ihn genauso ansah. _Jetzt_.

"Er ist es wert, geliebt zu werden." Thiel lächelte.

Scheiße.

Er hatte das jetzt wirklich gesagt. Der Ball flog Richtung Pfosten.

Scheiße.

Boerne ließ den Kopf hängen, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann sah er Thiel an. Und Thiel sah es auch jetzt wieder, deutlicher als jemals zuvor. Das Mehr in Boerne. Das scheinbar Verlorengegangene, nach dem es sich zu suchen lohnte. Obwohl man gar nicht wirklich suchen musste. Man musste nur genau hinschauen, dann sah man es.

"Wenn nur alle so wären wie du." Boerne flüsterte nur.

"Dann würdest du zu Tode geliebt werden." Thiel lächelte schief. Jetzt war es endgültig raus. Thiel hatte Boerne soeben seine Liebe gestanden. Wenn man dafür auch etwas zwischen den Zeilen lesen musste. Aber Boerne war ja nicht umsonst Professor, der hatte das sicher verstanden.

"Dann ist es wohl besser, wenn nur einer so ist wie du."

Thiel sah, wie Boerne jetzt langsam auf ihn zukam. Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, sein ganzer Körper kribbelte vor Aufregung. Boerne blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Ganz nah. Und doch nicht nah genug. Thiel sah nach unten, schaffte es nicht, Boerne ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er hatte gerade alles gesagt, was in ihm rumort, gekribbelt, gebrannt, geschmerzt hatte, seit Monaten. Hatte sein Innerstes bloßgelegt. Er war jetzt so verwundbar wie nie zuvor. Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Weil jeder Blick vom anderen zuviel sein könnte. Ihn zu tief treffen könnte. An Stellen, von denen er nur ahnen konnte, wie empfindlich sie waren. Und er wollte jetzt nicht weinen.

Er fixierte stattdessen Boernes Finger, die gerade sachte gegen seine Hand stupste. Lächelte die Tränen weg, die sich anbahnten. Tränen der Erleichterung, dass es endlich raus war, was ihn so lange belastet hatte und dass Boerne ihn nicht ausgelacht und weggestoßen hatte. Tränen des Glücks ob dieser kleinen Berührung. Aber auch Tränen der Angst, dass Boerne ihn nicht so würde lieben können, wie er ihn liebte.

„Du hast recht. Manchmal ist ein Wunder zum Greifen nah und wir sehen es nur nicht.“

Thiel fühlte Boernes Flüstern gegen seine Haare und das Kribbeln wurde jetzt fast unerträglich. Er bewegte jetzt seine Finger und erwiderte Boernes sanftes Kitzeln vorsichtig und so spielten ihre Hände ein wenig miteinander. Ganz schüchtern. Lernten sich ganz neu kennen.

Dann fuhr Boernes Hand langsam an Thiels Arm nach oben bis zur Schulter, und Boerne zog ihn in eine Umarmung, die wie eine Erlösung für Thiel war. Er ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen und drückte Boerne gleichzeitig an sich, so fest er nur konnte, während der andere ihn noch näher zog.

So standen sie da, ineinander verschlungen, jeder war dem anderen Halt und Trost und fehlende Vergangenheit und verheißene Zukunft.

Boerne war Thiels verwandelter Elfmeter, den er still genoss anstatt in großen Jubel zu verfallen, weil er wusste, dass wirklicher Erfolg nicht nur von einem einzelnen Sieg abhing. Und Thiel war für Boerne das letzte Puzzleteil, nach dem er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte und das, endlich an seinen Platz gelegt, allem einen Sinn gab.

Das Bild, das sich Boerne bot, mochte zwar ein anderes sein, als er erwartet hatte und er würde sich sicher erst daran gewöhnen müssen. Aber das würde schon werden. Thiel war nämlich auch ein ganz netter Kerl.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
